bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Chiba
| image = | name = | kanji = 千葉敦士 | romanji = Chiba Atsushi | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 11 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = --- | affiliation = Qilin's Apprentice Team | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Apprentice of Qilin | previous occupation = --- | team = --- | previous team = --- | partner = Tamafune Marubeni | previous partner = --- | base of operations = --- | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Atsushi Chiba (千葉敦士, Chiba Atsushi) is a Shinigami residing within the Okinawa Islands. He is an apprentice bladesmith under the tutelage of Qilin. Personality Atsushi can be best described as a rather moody and irritable person, something Qilin said to be because of his teenage years. He is quite confrontational and judgmental, loose-lipped and brutally honest in his opinions and actions. He does not hesitate to jeer anything he deems "unfit" in his opinion.The Rule of Two: Realization He is rather sarcastic and pessimistic, always quick to assume the worst in people and keeping a social distance from everyone, including his colleague apprentices. He has a habit of preferring to get underneath other people's skin and enjoying their reactions. However, in the case that he annoys others out of his own personal anger, he simply becomes more angry when they react in a hostile manner to him.The Rule of Two: Realization This rather tough and hard personality masks a darker, bleak, and nihilistic persona. Atsushi does not believe in the concept of friendship, referring coldly to his fellow apprentices and even Qilin as "acquaintances". He prefers to be a loner, and his confrontational methods of approaching people is just his attempt to isolate himself and keep himself from being hurt by others. His willingness to confront just about anyone is implied to be an attempt at "suicide", as the other person may be angry enough to kill him. It is next to impossible to attempt to get to this side of him, as he is more than willing to shove anyone aside and keep them away as far as possible from it. However, only Tamafune Marubeni has been capable of breaking through this facade, revealing the emotional and fragile boy underneath. Because of this, she has been one of the few that he has accepted as a true friend, although he doesn't allow himself to outwardly show it. History Synopsis Bleach: The Rule of Two *The Rule of Two: Realization Powers & Abilites Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Atsushi, through street-fighting and scuffles with other children regularly, has achieved an unpolished style of bare-handed fighting. Through analysis and observation, he has enhanced his street-fighting style to the point where he can dominate most others in unarmed combat. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Atsushi has a natural knack for being quick to physically react to attacks made in his direction. He can evade and counter-attack quickly against his opponents, keeping himself paced and wasting no movement. Keen Intellect: Although this trait is often overshadowed by his hot-headed nature, Atsushi has a keen eye and a sharp, perceptive mind. He is deductive and quick to percieve what would otherwise be a hidden detail from everyone else. He can learn and know more about things than what he lets on in order to keep people in the dark about his smarts. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Trained under Qilin, Atsushi is an exceptional fighter when it comes to swordplay. His fighting style is almost solely defensive, focusing on protective techniques. He waits until his opponents become too frustrated or fatigued to fight before unleashing counter-attacks on their person and exploiting their weaknesses. Immense Spiritual Power: Atsushi possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy, on par with that of a Captain. Zanpakutō Haejigoku (蝿地獄, Venus Flytrap): The name of Atsushi's personal Zanpakutō. It is a standard katana with a black hilt and a circular guard. The base of the blade has jagged edges as well as six red and thin stripes. *'Shikai:' The release command for Haejigoku is "Blossom" (ブロッサム, burossamu). Its Shikai form takes the appearance of a katana without a guard. The hilt turns a brown color and is somewhat elongated, and a string-like cloth hangs from its base. :Shikai Special Ability: Haejigoku centers around the manipulation of plants, turning them into dangerous and deadly weapons to turn against its opponents. This allows Atsushi to attack his targets with a number of abilities, including the increased cell production extension of bark from a tree to create extending spears, vines to wrap around and impale them, and even flowers to unleash poisonous toxins to affect them with. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Quotes References Category:Character